


Sketches of Life artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Artwork I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/"><b>dennih23</b></a>'s heartbreaking and beautiful fic <a href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/26150.html">Sketches of Life</a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sketches of Life artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> **A/N:** Artwork I made for [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)'s heartbreaking and beautiful fic [Sketches of Life](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/26150.html) ♥

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9k79dxq8ug676gl/sketches2.png?dl=0)  


[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rmtgbj5kn64yc82/sketches-my%20family.png?dl=0)


End file.
